The Bloodclan Apprentice
by Jazzthekat
Summary: "It's urgent…Bone can't be the next leader of Bloodclan. The great ones cannot dare to think of him being the next leader of your clan!" Scourge's eyes narrowed,"Then what does your oh so intelligent god expect me to do?" The tom thought for a minute and suggested,"Perhaps a son?""I do not have a son!""An apprentice?" Scourge was about to kill the cat right at the spot, but he stop


Chapter 1: The Message from the unknown god

(Hi! This is my new story that I'll be also typing for warriors! Hope you all enjoy!)

The air was moist and damp from the afternoon rain; the streets were filled with the wet stench of trash. It was another day in Scourge's territory, the leader of Bloodclan staring into the blank space of his room. His back was hunched, his dark blue eyes glistening in the dark like narrow slits of sapphires, his red collar wet from blood. He was resting after he killed five dogs just a few minutes ago and he was very tired. His black narrow ears twitched whenever he heard the drop of water falling from the entrance of his den and soon enough he heard paw steps padding quietly into the room. He didn't bother to turn to see who the cat was, the only cat who had the guts to come to his den was only Bone, his second in command.

"Scourge, this is urgent."

The black tom's tail twitched, letting the white muscular tom to know to continue.

"There's been rumours going on about Bloodclan, there's this old cat…he thinks that I can't be the next leader of Bloodclan if…if…"

"Kill him."

The white tom shaked his head and meowed,

"No, it's not those type of situations where you can just kill the cat Scourge. He says he can see the future. And, believe this or not…he sees you dead."

Scourge's eyes did not widen nor did he turned to look at Bone with shocked eyes. He only stared down at his paws that had long dog claws that could gut open any creature in the ally. He first thought what his second in command said, him, dead? It was impossible, the old cat was going to be killed painfully for such stupid words. Before Bone could say more words to convince Scourge to meet the old tom his leader burst out in laughter. Not any laughter, but an evil, nasty laughter that can tell you that Scourge wasn't going to believe it.

"Bone,"

Scourge managed to speak through his laughter,

"Take me to this old tom. I'll show him who's going to die…and his god isn't going to save him!"

The black tom turned around and expected Bone to stand up and show him the way. Instead, he only noticed a very shocked Bone with his green eyes wide as plates. Scourge scowled and hissed,

"Well? What are you waiting for? Hurry up and lead me to this old tom you fool!"

Bone immediately obeyed, padding quickly out from the den but slow enough so Scourge could catch up. Scourge passed by the starving and skinny cats. He shrugged off the few cats, which was looking at him with desperate eyes that were telling him that they needed food. He didn't care for it was their problem that they were weak. In this cruel world you fight for yourself. The city was black and gloomy, with a few splashes of blood, fur and bones here and there. Cats coward before the strong black tom, showing him that they didn't want to mess with him. Scourge did not smirk or winked at the beautiful she cats he passed by, he didn't care. Soon Bone stopped before an old cardboard box that smelled of rotten eggs. Bone flinched from the horrible smell, Scourge in the other hand meowed coldly,

"Get out."

Slowly yet steadily, an old shaggy white cat slipped out from the stinky box. His fat little cheeks and cute button nose almost made Scourge hurl from the scent of eggs around him. The old shaggy cat asked in a well mannered voice,

"What do you need Scourge?"

"I heard from Bone you're dreaming about made up gods. Also that you've seen me dead in your dreams."

"Yes, I indeed have! It's very impor…!"

"Listen here you old flea bag,"

Scourge cut his sentence and his claws shined threateningly,

"You dare think anything can defeat me…I'll gut you open so quick that your heart could even beat a beat! I'll watch you slowly bleed on the road and watch a car run over you…with a SMILE on my face."

The old tom gulped and meowed quietly,

"Yes scourge…but I must tell you something."

"It better be good. I won't mind getting my claws dirty AGAIN."

The great white Persian immediately told Scourge and Bone what he had seen from the future,

"It's urgent…Bone can't be the next leader of Bloodclan. The great ones cannot dare to think of him being the next leader of your clan!"

Scourge's eyes narrowed,

"Then what does your oh so intelligent god expect me to do?"

The tom thought for a minute and suggested,

"Perhaps a son?"

"I do not have a son!"

"An apprentice?"

Scourge was about to kill the cat right at the spot, but he stopped. Bone turned to his leader and spoke in a stern voice,

"I believe we should get an apprentice Scourge…just in case."

"I make the orders here Bone."

"Yes, Scourge…"

Scourge glared at the Persian before him, his claws were eager to gut the old thing right at that moment. The old Persian was looking at Scourge with fearful eyes, hoping his leader would spare his life. The black tom turned around and began to pad back to his den,

"Bone, find me the strongest young cat you can find. I expect to meet the cat or kit by tomorrow. Make sure he is strongly built and healthy, if you do not, you have failed me and you know the consequences."

Bone nodded and muttered,

"As you wish…Scourge."

The black muscular tom was silent like a shadow when he was about to enter the leader's den. He noticed Brick standing outside his den,

"What is it now Brick?"

"Scourge, I've been noticing more cats wanting to join us. If this goes on…we won't have enough food to feed everyone."

Scourge meowed in a monotone voice,

"Several cats in my clan are starving, Brick. It's nothing new."

"But Scourge…I'm very serious! There's so many cats that want to join us!"

"Kill the weak cats in our clan and the other cats. Only accept the strong and healthy ones. You can go with Bone, he is going to choose my apprentice."

Brick's emerald eyes widen in suspicion,

"Apprentice?"

Scourge sigh and rolled his eyes,

"Ask bone."


End file.
